Motor vehicles have various components that must be maintained, and as such, should be periodically inspected. For example, proper tire air pressure, liquid and/or coolant levels, headlight, taillight and brake light status, are all aspects of a vehicle that can be regularly inspected and maintained. In addition, some components can have more than one position or setting during operation of the vehicle with knowledge of the present position and the ability to change the position being desirable. For example, a sun roof for the vehicle can have a closed position and one or more open positions, and a convertible top can have an extended position and a retracted position. Components such as door locks, power windows, and the like can have settings that prevent a child riding in the vehicle from unlocking a door, lowering a window, etc.
Most motor vehicles provide some type of component information such as a warning light by using various locations on an instrument panel. However, heretofore displays of component information have required a driver of the motor vehicle to view various locations of the instrument panel and/or manipulate one or more control knobs. As such, an improved display of warning information, component information, etc., within a motor vehicle would be desirable.